Tengu Child
by phantomgirl259
Summary: After fighting the Krang, our shelled heroes discover a strange beast, but there is more to this demon then meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was another day in New York. The turtles were busy on another Krang patrol, but it was pretty quiet tonight."Leo, we've been out here for hours."Ralph groaned to his older brother."Leo!"Donnie called while looking at his T-Pod."What's the matter?"Leo asked as he walked to his brother's side."Check this out." Donnie said and gave Leo the T-Pod. It show a massive amount of energy coming from a nearby factory. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>When the turtles arrived at the factory a small van arrived."Krang has thing that Krang asked for."A droid said before opening the van door. Two Krang droids picked up a metal case and headed into the building. The turtles slowly crawled over to at broken window where they saw the Krang, building some kind of weapon, Raph looked around the room to see what else was in the room."Guys! Look over there!" He whispered. In the far corner of the room was a small pod with a 14 year old boy inside it. He had purple hair and blue eyes. He wore a torn black and red ninja suit."Krang, does Krang have results from Krang's prisoner's D.N.A?" One of the droids asked."Not yet Krang."The other droid said before turning back to the screen."It's now or never." Leo said and they all landed in the middle of the room."The Turtles!"Before anyone could blink guns were being fired and weapons were fighting.<p>

* * *

><p>After an hour of fighting Krang droids the turtles checked the room again to make sure they didn't miss anything. Raph walked over to the pod and stabbed it open."You okay kid?"He asked as he took a step closer to the boy. However, he quickly regretted that choice when the boy's eyes started to glow red, huge black claws sprouted out his fingers and black wings sprung from his back. He got into a crunchy and started to growl, showing his sharp fangs. "GUYS!" Ralph cried and turned to run, only to find the boy pounce on his back snarling. "What the shell!"Mikey cried and went to help his brother. "Let him go!" But before the orange turtle could do anything Donnie pulled out a shocker and fired it at the beast. "What is it?" Raph asked as he pushed the unconscious boy off him. "I don't know." Donnie said and grabbed the boy's arms. "What are you doing?" Leo asked. "Taking him back to the lair." Was all the purple turtle said before pulling the boy into the Shellraizer.<p>

* * *

><p>"And then Donnie brought it back here." Leo explained to Master Splinter. "Him not it." Splinter said and walked over to the creature sleeping on the couch. "My son's, this is a Tengu." He gasped. "A what?" Mikey asked in confusion. "A Tengu, an ancient bird demon from Japan." Splinter explained and placed his hand on the boy's head and extending the other."Hold hands my sons." Not knowing what to do, the turtles did as they were told and closed their eyes...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the turtles opened thier eyes they saw that they were in some sort of jungle."Where are we Sensei?"Leo asked."In the Tengu's memories."As soon as Splinter said those words a loud bird cry shock they whole forest."What was that?!"Raph cried, suddenly a bird like creature landed in front of them. He had glowing green eyes and black hair that went passed his shoulders. He wore a simler suit to the Tengu in their lair but his had green linings."Bring it on buster."Raph growled."He can not hear you my son."Splinter said. Suddenly the Tengu walked right through Donnie and into the bushes."That...was...weird."Donnie whimpered.

The turtles followed the Tengu into a small valley conciled in between two mountains, inside one of the mountains was a load of caves where more Tengu nested but some lived in the tree tops where there was all different types of fruits and on the ground was a HUGE lake full of fresh clear water."Woah..."Leo gasped when he saw the place."I second that bro."Raph agreed."There he is!"Mikey pointed to the Tengu they saw earlier flying to the highest cave into the mountain. "Come on!"Raph said and ran after the Tengu.

When they made it to the cave they saw a giant rock nest full of hay, leaves and Tengu feathers. Inside the nest lay a female Tengu wearing a blue suit. She had blue eyes and dark voilet locks. She lay in the way a sea lion would with her arms hoisting her up while the Tengu from before nuzzled her neck."Awwwww."Mikey smiled."WAAAAA!" A baby cry escaped rock like crib. The female walked over to the crib and moved a black cloth away to reveal a baby Tengu crying for his mother."Is that..."Leo couldn't finished his sentence from he already knew the ansewer. It was the Tengu back at the lair."Shhhh, I'm here."She soothed as she rubbed the baby's back.

_Come stop your crying_

_It'll be alright _

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you _

_From all around you _

_I will be here don't you cry_

_For one so small _

_You seem so strong _

_My arms will hold you _

_Keep you safe and warm _

_This bond between us _

_Can't be broken _

_I will be here don't you cry_

As soon as she finished the lullaby, her child fell into a peacefully slumber."Mira, you have the sweetest voice in the tribe."Her mate smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist."And you Sorin, always know how to make a lady happy."Mira laughed and turned back to her son."Randy here will be as strong and daring as me, but also be as kind and gentel as you my love."Sorin smiled.

"Randy?"Mikey asked."So that's his name."Leo smiled as he watched the small family. Suddenly a flash of white light covered the room!

* * *

><p>When the light vanished the turtles found themselves in a treetop nest not far from the cave. They turned around to see another female Tengu who wore a pink suit. She had blue eyes and blonde hair. She sat there playing with her 7 year old daughter who looked like the smaller version of herself and her 5 year old son. He had brown eyes, a blue suit and he was a bit chubby."Here you go."She smiled and passed the two a mango each."Thanks Mom."The girl smiled and took a small bite from her mango, but her little brother just stuffed most of it in his mouth."Howard."His mother frowned."Thanks."He muttered."Gross."Hiedi groaned at the bits of mango flying out his mouth."Hey Howard!"A voice called from above. Everyone, even the turtles, looked up to see a 5 year old Randy leaping from branch to branch."Show off."Howard muttered as his best friend landed next to him."Wanna hang out?"Randy asked."Sure."Howard smiled and tossed the rest off his mango away."Be back before sunset!"Howard's mother called after the two, but they were already gone."Let's go!"Leo cried and they ran after the children.<p>

"Hey Randy, why do we stay hidden from Humans anyway?"Howard asked when they stopped at the river for a drink."Dad says that Humans think we're monsters, so they want to kill us." Randy explained before taking a quick sip of water."Oh..."Howard muttered. Suddenly the sound of twigs snapping in the distance reached the boys."Hide!" Randy whispered and pulled his best friend up a tree. As soon as the boys reached the treetop three Humans with guns came into the clearing."Nothing."The Human holding a net said to his boss."This is a waste of time. We're never gonna find a Tengu!"The one holding the ropes snapped."Really?"The man holding the gun bent down and picked up one of Howard's feathers."Is that a real Tengu feather?"The one holding the net asked."Indeed."The boss smiled, he quickly turned around and started shotting at the tree that the boys were hiding in. Randy quickly jumped from the treetop and charged at the men."TENGU!"The one holding the net screamed and ran away."Come back here coward!"The gun man shouted. Randy lunged at the man holding the ropes."I got you now."He said and wrapped a rope around Randy's ankle, but the boy quickley swipped his black claws against the man's face."AHHHHHH!"He screamed and ran away."Your mine now!"The gun man snarled and started to shot. Randy quickly ran into the jungle hoping to lose the man, but the other end of the rope around his ankle wrapped around an old tree root."Hahahahahaha!"The mad amn laughed and readied his gun. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"Sorin screamed as he fell from the sky and dug his razor sharp claws into the man's cheast, killing him."Randy..."He whispered and ran to his son's side, he used his claws to cut the rope from Randy's leg and wrapped his boy into a warm hug."Your alright now."He said trying to clam his crying son down."Where's Howard?" He asked. Randy lead his dad towards the tree where Howard was still cowaring."Your alright now lad."Sorin said and picked bother the boys up.

When they arived back at the village the boys were sent to go see a healer."Nothing really just shock."She said to Sorin."Thank you." With that the healer quickly left the three alone to find Howard's mother."Son, what you did was very brave but also very stupid."Sorin said."But Dad I had to stand my ground!"Randy defended."Yes, but if you had just stayed put then the Humans would have moved on!"Sorin shouted."I-I'm sorry."Randy whimpered in fear."The important thing is that your safe."He sighed and pulled his son into another hug.

* * *

><p>"Awww, that's so sweet."Mikey cooed."I think the kid was doing find."Raph groaned."Yeah, but if Sorin hadn't shown up then Randy would be dead."Leo pointed out."Indeed my son, but the boy was trying to protect his friend, their is nothing wrong with that."Splinter explained."Yes Sensei."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The scene suddenly changed and the turtles found themselves inside a banana tree where Mira sat eating a banana."Don't even think about."She said and a 14 year old Randy dropped out the tree holding a coconut full of water."How did you know it was me?"He asked, disapointed."I'm your mother, now where have you been?"She asked taking a bite out her banana."Nowhere."He said and picked a banana up, but before he could eat it Howard pounced ontop of him. "Mornin' Mira."Howard smiled."Hello Howard."She said before turning back to her food.

* * *

><p>The boys wrestled each other for hours until something in the bushes caught Randy's eye. He just shrugged it off and turned to leave. Suddenly some Krang droids ran out the bushes and started to fire. "RUN!" Everyone started to run to their nest or fly away. Within seconds the beautiful valley was gone and replaced with a burning hell. "I knew the Krang were bad but this is..." Leo couldn't bring himself to finish. "G-Guys." Mickey stuttered. Lying on the ground in front of him was the bloody corpse of Mira."Oh no." Donnie whispered."MIRA!" Everyone looked up to see a horrified Sorin flying down to his mate's side."No..." He whimpered and brought his lover's head to his chest and cried. "That poor man." Splinter muttered."Dad?" Randy whimpered as he crawled out the bushes."I'm here." He soothed and pulled his son into a hug."What are we gonna do now?" Randy asked as tears welled up in his blue eyes."I don't know." Was all Sorin could say. Suddenly a Krang droid came marching up to the two. "RANDY RUN!" Sorin cried and lung at the robot. Randy took one last look at his mother and father before running deep into the jungle.<p>

* * *

><p>The boy ran for miles until he came to a small clearing. He looked around, nothing. Randy extended his black wings and tried to fly, only to come crashing back down 10 seconds later. Suddenly some twigs were heard snapping and Randy's head whipped around, looking for the source of the noise. "Run kid!" Ralph shouted even though he knew it was no use. All of a sudden huge net came top of the boy, no matter how much he struggled the net wouldn't break."Krang, take the one known as Tengu to Krang's ship." One of the robots ordered. "THAT'S IT!" Ralph screamed and charged at the robot, only to walk through it...<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly the turtles found themselves back in the lair. "No wonder he attacked us." Donnie muttered as he took another look at the boy. "Yeah." Mickey said, that childish face was gone and replaced with a worried frown."What are we gonna do with him?" He asked Leo. "Do? We're gonna give him a new home, treat him like family." Leo explained. Suddenly Randy looked up to see the turtles looking at him concerned. He got down into a crouch and snarled."Easy Randy, we're your friends." Donnie said but the boy started to snarl even louder.<p>

_Come stop your crying_

_It'll be alright_

_Just take my hand hold it tight_

_I will protect from all around you_

_I will be here now_

_Don't you cry_

Randy's gaze softened and he wasn't snarling at them anymore.

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bound between us can't be broken_

_I will be here now_

_Don't you cry_

Randy was now looking at Leo confused."How do you know that song?" He asked. "We know everything, and we mean you no harm." Leo reassured and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Welcome to our family..."


End file.
